


yeehaw but lesbian

by desolationofeden



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Choking, Cum Eating, F/F, Fluff, Overstimulation, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofeden/pseuds/desolationofeden
Summary: just some wlw thigh riding for you
Kudos: 20





	yeehaw but lesbian

It was early in the morning, both girls laying in bed wrapped in each others arms, legs tangled, hips rutting together trying to get some sort of friction to get off

early morning horniness is always in some way kind of...cute, sleepily grinding, soft weak moans spilling out of pretty pink plump lips. 

"can i ride your thigh?" angela mumbles

"what was that, baby? speak up" 

cheeks heating up, a cute pink spreading.

"uhm- can i ride your thigh?" 

she digs her face into her girlfriends shoulder after asking

"aww is my little baby shy? of course you can. come on, lets get these bottoms off of you" Christina smirks as her shy girlfriend rolls over and lifts her hips up so she can take them off of her.

the shorts are thrown somewhere unbeknownst to them at the moment, but they can find them later.

Angela swings a leg over her thigh and sighs softly as her clit touches the soft skin of Christinas thigh.

"always so sensitive, so wet too." 

a cute whiny moan comes out as she puts her hands on Angela's hips and helps her rub herself on her thigh

"nngh.. feels so good"

"yeah, baby?"

she continues to rock her hips back and forth on her thigh, her clit becoming more achey, and her pussy becoming more wet, on the edge of cumming. always easy for her in the early mornings.

"i-im close- fuck" 

"already baby? god, you are so easy this early." Christina brings one hand off her hips, up her stomach, touching her breasts, up to her throat to wrap it around her throat, squeezing lightly on the sides.

Angela is always a slut for choking. she lets out a porn worthy moan and bites her lip to stop it.

"dont be shy baby, let out all your pretty noises" 

"fuck fuck fuck, can i cum Chrissy please" in a strained tone, as the hand was still on her throat

"of course baby, make a mess on my thigh baby"

she lets out a whiny moan as she lets go and cums all over her girlfriends thigh. breaths heavy, christina lets go of Angela's throat, air coming back to her. 

leaning her head against her shoulder, Christina leaves a kiss on her temple

"lay down on your back baby girl"

The smaller lays down, confused, until she feels a tongue lapping at her entrance, lapping up all of the sweet cum dripping from her wet, hot cunt

"fuck chrissy its too much im gonna cum again"

"cum in my mouth this time" 

Angela's eyes roll to the back of her head, the overstimulation making another warm pool form at her tummy. her pussy could only take so much from her girlfriend. she was just too good at this.

She lets go and cums for a second time, this time in her girlfriends mouth. 

she whines loudly as her girlfriend sucks on her clit, leading her through her second orgasm.

"god i love you" Angela grabs Christina by the hair and yanks her up so she can taste herself on her tongue

"i love you too my princess" she mumbles against her lips

a few hours later, they woke up again and it was 11:00 AM. Sunlight bleeding through the sheer blue curtains glazing Angela's face. both girls staring at each other with soft smiles and tired eyes, being happy and in love

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading babes, got this idea from a friend. hope you like it


End file.
